


Numb To It

by Vanfu



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: Bubba is nice to Johnny, First ending was darker, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Originally called Gross Fic, Psychological Torture, Reimagined Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 06:57:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12721809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanfu/pseuds/Vanfu
Summary: Physical pain isn't the only thing Toecutter can inflict.





	Numb To It

"Isn't my boy cute, bronze. I bet you wanted to take him back at the station," said a man with shaggy discolored hair when he noticed Goose had woken up. Johnny the boy sat on the man's lap, wearing the suit he had on for court. The two were on a counter of sorts.

Goose figured he must have passed out after the truck crashed. He was tied to a chair in what look to be some old abandoned gas station. He had no idea what was happening. He knew Johnny had threatened him but this didn't make much sense.

Johnny let out a gasp as the shaggy man attacked his neck with his mouth. Goose tried to look away but a hand grabbed his hair from behind and forced him to watch.

"You make such beautiful sounds, Johnny. Did the bronze get to hear any of them when they laid their filthy hands on you?"

The boy didn't answer, his eyes were glazed over. He rubbed against the man like a touch starved cat. Johnny must be doped again, Goose thought. That didn't help him figure out why he was in this mess though. Not many people cared for the police anymore but this was weird. Why not just torture him.

"You're thinking too much bronze," said the shaggy man with a grin. "Do you know how easy it is to get the information you want these days. Anything has a price. It didn't take long for someone to tell us what we wanted to know about you."

"What's there to know?" Goose finally spoke. The shaggy man answered with a pinch to Johnny's nipple. The sound the boy let out made blood rush to a place Goose really didn't want it. His reaction didn't go unnoticed by the shaggy man.

"That you and your partner used to be a lot more. But you let him go to the first sheila that batted her pretty eyes at him. I bet he told you it was true love, bluntly saying what you two had together meant nothing to him."

Goose wanted to yell back, to disagree, but it was true in a way. What he had with Max still meant something to him. He had never been with another man after Max left him for Jess. He tried to find his own Jess but none of the women he'd been with were right. He always found something wrong with them. Gave himself an excuse to slip out before they woke in the morning. Hell, he couldn't even remember the singer's name he slept with last night.

The sound of buttons hitting the floor snapped Goose out of his thoughts. Johnny stood facing Goose now and the shaggy man had ripped opened Johnny's dress shirt, exposing a flat stomach and chest.

Large rough hands made a show of moving down the boy's torso to his pants. Johnny's head rolled back onto the man's shoulder.

"Stop it," Goose said softly.

"Or what?" The shaggy man laughed. He gave up on his little show and quickly undid Johnny's pants, pulling them down the boy's thighs. He wrapped a hand around the boy's hardening manhood. Goose tried to look away but the hand in his hair tightened.

"Toecutter," Johnny whined. Then it clicked into place. Goose remembered that manic they chased raging on that The Toecutter knew who he was. So this was all just some gross petty revenge for a dead gang member.

"This is the best you can come with?" Goose asked smugly. "Strip a boy in front of me to see if I'd get a boner?"

"Oh, I plan on doing more then that." Toecutter whistled to someone behind Goose. The hand in his hair went away and he heard laughter as a newcomer moved forward.

"Enjoying the party," said the newcomer as he popped in front Goose. His face was so dirty Goose had trouble studying his features. He felt another newcomer at his back as they leaded on Goose's chair.

Johnny was turned around again, he was beginning to get tangled up in his suit pants. Goose tried to look away but the one behind him grabbed both sides of his head forcing him to look forward.

Toecutter pulled something from a pouch around his waist. He screwed the cap off a small bottle and coated his fingers on his right hand. Toecutter started moving slowly again as he spread Johnny's cheeks and teased the boy's puckered hole with a coated finger. "You'd be amazed at how tight this boy still is after all the fucks he's been given."

The sights and sounds were getting too much for Goose. Anytime he closed his eyes for too long, the man with the dirty face would punch him hard. He tried to think of anything else but Johnny's loud moaning cut through any thought he had.

"Toecutter, please," the boy said in a voice that made something in Goose's gut twist. Toecutter ignored him. When the boy pleaded again, Toecutter pulled Johnny into a crushing kiss. He continued until he could work three fingers easily inside and out of Johnny.

"Bubba," Toecutter called in a rough voice as he pulled his mouth from Johnny's. After a few moments he shouted the name, "Bubba!"

A black figure came into Goose's vision and walked to Toecutter. Goose's heart almost stopped when he realized it was a cop uniform. Many of these kinds of gangs would strip police of their belongings after they killed them. Leaving their naked bodies to rot in a ditch somewhere.

"Unlike you," Toecutter began as he started to palm at the front of Bubba's pants with his free hand. "I know how to keep a bronze satisfied."

Goose wanted to scream, he bit the inside of his cheek to keep quiet. He wasn't going to let them break him.

Toecutter motioned with his eyes for Goose's captives to move him. Goose's chair scraped the floor as it was moved to give him a new angle to watch this sick performance. The ache between his legs was unbearable now. Other than his head being held forward and the punches to keep his eyes opened, no one touched him. His police training taught him it was a natural reaction to something like this but deep down he knew it was more than that.

Toecutter removed his hands from the two men and leaned back. Bubba reached for the small bottle on the counter. He took out his hardening member and brought it to full mast as he coated it with the contents from the bottle. Bubba lined himself up behind Johnny.

The noise Johnny made as he was entered sounded so much like Max that a whine slipped from Goose's lips. Toecutter threw his head back and laughed. Bubba stayed fairly quiet as he started to move. Johnny made more noises as he was touched, kissed, and given so much attention from the two men.

Goose's eyes began to water from the stress, blurring the sight in front of him. A blond leaning over a brunet paralleled too much for him. Moments of when he and Max were together like that flashed through his mind. The water in his eyes became tears of frustration rolling down his face. Why were they doing this to him. He was just a cop doing his job and bringing in a man that sexually assaulted a woman.

* * *

Toecutter was thrilled with himself and his plan. They had broken the bronze. Even though Bubba disagreed with the plan, Toecutter could see the small changes in his features that meant pleasure as thrusted into Johnny. The boy's tight heat was irresistible.

"Bubba," Toecutter spoke sweetly as he brought a hand to stroke his face. "Come."

The blond pulled out and did so on the spot with a groan. He covered the back Johnny's torn suit. Bubba gave Johnny a quick peck on the cheek. He tucked himself into his pants and stood back like nothing had happened.

Johnny climbed into Toecutter's lap a moment later, his pants tangled around his boots. He knew better then to say anything and only gave the man kisses in hopes that he'd be given some relief.

"Oh, Johnny, you've done so good so far. But listen," said Toecutter. He pulled Johnny into a tight embrace, Bubba's cum sticking to his hands, and whispered in his ear. "I'll only fuck you, if you kill that bronze over there."

The boy panicked and tried to pull away just as Toecutter thought he would. Johnny had been doing so well. He'd be a full fledged member after this simple act. Everyone else in the gang had done their deed no questions asked.

"This is a threshold moment, Johnny."

"Toecutter, this isn't what I want."

"The Bronze, they keep you from being proud," Toecutter grabbed the boy's face and forced him to look at the bronze still crying in the chair. "Look at him."

"He looks silly, doesn't he?" Johnny said with a hiccup.

"He does but he's not one of us, is he?"

"No."

"Get up and get dress," Toecutter ordered Johnny. The boy stood and pulled his pants up. "Diabando, gas cans. Cundalini and Mudguts leave."

The bronze didn't stir as gas was pour on the floor around him. It was splashed over the counter and the walls. Then Toecutter ordered everyone out except himself and Johnny. They stood facing each other in the entrance.

"Light me, Johnny," Toecutter asked while bringing a cigarette to his lips. The boy lifted the lighter from around his neck. Toecutter shook his head and handed Johnny a match instead.

Johnny strikes the match across Toecutter's jacket zipper and lights his cigarette. He blows out the match and again Toecutter shakes his head no at Johnny. He hands the boy another match and points to where he wants it thrown.

Johnny strikes the new matches and stares at the small flame. "Toecutter, I don't want this."

"Throw it!"

"Toecutter, no!"

"You scum sucking trash! Do it for freedom and the Nightrider!" Toecutter grabbed the boy's face. Johnny tried to pull away but couldn't. As the two struggled, the lit match was dropped. The station went in in seconds.  


* * *

Goose felt the heat surrounding him. The ropes came loose as they burned but Goose didn't feel a need to escape. He didn't want to go back to his broken record of life. He didn't want to face Max with the sick thoughts they put back into his head.

The flames began to lick at his flesh. The pain was numb to him but he welcomed it all the same.

**Author's Note:**

> The first few lines are been seating in my drafts for months. Then something came over me and I finished in like two days. This is the second time for me posting a fic of this nature. 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
